


Teasers!

by NyxShadowfur



Category: Original Work
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-23
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2019-05-27 12:50:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 8,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15024971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NyxShadowfur/pseuds/NyxShadowfur





	1. Cyberpunk (This is already a story)

**Alright everyone! Here we are! We’re ready to show some teasers! Now, just as simple ground rules. These will be very short, as they are teasers. People leaving kudos and all that, if possible, try to leave a comment showing which one you’d prefer more. The titles will simply be the genre, and if they say “Picked” or “Declined” it’ll show what’s what. The first two teasers, I do have intentions of starting, but future ones will follow those rules. I do apologize if this goes against any ToS that AO3 provides and will fix it upon first notice. Anyways! Let’s get these first two teasers on the document now!**

 

The year is 2150, all of humanity has been ushered into an era of advanced technology. Humans exist with highly advanced prosthetics, essentially becoming cyborgs to a degree. Technology is flourishing more than ever. Eyeballs, spines, arms, and legs are the only legal ones, providing use for the injured. But there are robotic hearts and brains, allowing immortality to a degree, and are highly illegal. Even with all the advanced technology there is, it wasn’t just humans who were upgraded. Domesticated animals were even upgraded, transportation the same, and advanced AIs in the form of robotic shells appearing human were on the rise. Androids, cybernetically enhanced humans, everything, all existed. 

 

“And it’s all just that.” a female voice says. “Everyone has these prosthetics. Even myself. I have a full package, or...Spine, arms, legs, and eyes. But I’m not miss goodie two shoes. I’m illegally modified to every god damn caliber. A...Former military super soldier if you would. And I mean super soldier...I can digitize myself and basically disappear from reality to appear up to a mile away. I can bend light around myself to turn invisible. I can coat what is human with nanoparticles and be impervious to all firearm damage up to a .30-06. As for bigger weapons...I’m sure out of luck. I have to rely on my enhancements, even the ones that help with travel and shit. I’m tired of being the good guy. Now, I’m just here to topple. I’m a one woman army, with a goal. I’m not a terrorist. I don’t want to see the world topple. I just want to show people the right direction. All these limitations aren’t fun...But I’m breaking every fucking law there is. And without remorse too.”

 

The woman, being only 5’3”, with short red hair, and two all red eyes, while sitting on a rooftop, finishes a puff of her bio-rette, a specially made cigarette that doesn’t cause cancer or intice anything. She then leaps from the rooftop and shoves her fist into the glass, making it rain sparkling glass as she tore through the glass. She kept sliding down the building until she hit the ground. She said to herself “All will see the right way.” as a police officer immediately recognized her and went to apprehend her. In that moment, she fired something small from her shoulder, and the guard stood still. He went wide eyed as he exploded in a violent mass of blood, guts, and chunks. She pressed something on her arm, as a crimson motorcycle came around a corner and she hopped on.

 

**And here is teaser #1 everyone! As you can tell, this is Cyberpunk in theme. Advanced robotic prosthetics, augmented future, etc. I hope you all will hopefully enjoy this story when the next full chapter comes out! Warning! This is another evil themed chapter and there will be gore, porn, violence, roughness, etc. Anyways! Time for the next teaser!**


	2. Scrapped

This Teaser has been Scrapped.


	3. Seafaring Journey (Already a story)

**Alright everyone! We got a new teaser coming up to the plate! Here’s the kicker though...It’s more modern-esque in time! But with quite a sci-fi like twist! I’m trying to keep some aspects of realism here, but it won’t be 100% realistic. Anyways, I’m sure you are all anticipating this newest teaser, and this one will be up for debate on whether or not it becomes a real story!**

 

“I...It’s...Um...I don’t know...2025...2030...I don’t remember. Time has been irrelevant ever since The Sundering...Just think...In the year 2020, all of Earth was struck by a series of meteors...I think fifty or so...They all struck in the oceans, all of the oceans. We sent scientists, marine biologists, astronomers, physicists, everything to explore. I-It was covered in something, but the core was something frozen. It was never documented what the frozen matter was. Except the next day, the ‘ice’ melted, and it flooded everywhere. It even irradiated the old water, mutating everything. Everyone was forced to evacuate via plane or boat. So many people lost their homes and everything...Some even lost lives...But there’s more.”

 

“You see…” the same feminine voice says, “It’s been a few years since The Sundering...Cults were formed, everything. People were sacrificed in fits of panic. Normally, the water kills any human, due to how irradiated everything is...But to others, it mutated them...I am one of many mutations.” and from beneath the bluish gray water, comes a woman, with long flowing red hair, red eyes with vertical slits for pupils, gills on her neck, her naked chest, gills down the side of her body, red scales all over her arms and back, a tail at the base of her back, and scaled legs, that have clawed toes. The woman says “I’m Alyx, and I fell off a boat long ago, and I was blessed with this gift.” as she sits on a rock.

 

She smiles and says to some fresh spawned children from other denizens, “You see children. We were gifted like this. The humans see us as monsters. But we live where they cannot. We have access to food and even have refurbished technology to work with us.” as she was about to go on a long tangent, but from the water came a figure, with smooth black skin, and a fin on his back, with gills on his thighs. He said, with teeth similar to that of a shark “Alyx. The session is over. It’s time to return the younglings to their hatchery.” as Alyx looked at the man. She replied “Alright Samuel. Alright.” as Alyx turns her head to the younglings and said “Follow me please.” as Alyx jumped ten feet into the air, and melded her legs into her tail, effectively turning herself into a mermaid, as the younglings followed after her.

 

**And here we have it everyone! The first official teaser for what could be a future story! To provide author insight...It’s pirates vs military + civilians vs the depths of the ocean and its denizens. Now, if you all would like to sea (hehe) how this story plays out, simply just leave a comment about it :). Anyways, let’s get back to our regularly scheduled storyboard.**


	4. Zombie Apocalypse(This is already a story)

**Alright everyone...Here we are again. One more teaser, and from the previous official story post, it’ll be legitimate after the For Honor story. But all of the new possible stories won’t be started off as the first three posts of the story...They’ll be placed safely in appropriate spots during the agenda. Anyways, enough banter, let’s get on with the story!**

 

The world as we know it is absolutely fucked. It’s only been three years since the epidemic that ravaged the entire Earth. Many bases have been established, but most ultimately fall to the zombie hordes that roam the world. Major Bases in every continent have only survived, any smaller, such as minor bases and bunkers have been lost, but their resources intact. Most of the survivors residing in these bunkers have evolved from cowering sheep to militarized warriors. The one present in the United States, claiming the states of Montana, Wyoming, North Dakota, and South Dakota, has militarized first, and established electricity, wifi, everything. But the real deal of their base, is that they have made a dedicated school to combating and learning the zombie threat.

 

Even so, with the grand base, with walls five hundred feet tall, the zombie threat still watches and waits for a breach in the wall. Twenty miles out, is a bandit camp with a red headed woman as the leader. Present in the camp was men and women and children of all ethnicities, just trying to survive in their harsh world. Present in her camp were farmers, fighters, caretakers, doctors, and everything to survive. The woman looks out to the east, knowing that chasing the horizon would eventually lead to New York City, or Area Zero. That’s where the outbreak all started, where people became one of the many types of zombies. Ranging from Shamblers, to Sprinters, to Crawlers, to Brutes, to Ravages, to Plague-Carriers, and even the plant and animal life, with still more to come.

 

In this world, survival of the fittest is a thing of the past. It’s a race for resources, it’s a race for ammo, it’s a race to just survive. Tensions are more than escalated, as the military only believes in themselves as the true gods, while the bandits see themselves as the true survivors. The time for action was needed, but the time to execute actions and live to see another day had to be tactical. The infection can be prevented as long as the disease doesn’t reach the victim’s head. Those who survive the infection are gifted with immense ability and bodily mutation from their chin down. The dice are roll, the events in actions, it’s only a matter of time before the scales are tipped into the favor of the playmakers.

 

**And here we have it everyone! We have the next teaser! As you can see, it is all zombie based with my own twist. Now, I did reference a personal anime of mine in this because I thought it was going to be a fun twist. The anime being referenced is Kabaneri of the Iron Fortress. Now, while that anime basically gave immunity and increased strength/agility/resistance, I will keep the immunity aspect but add my own twists to the strengths. Anyways, time for the last story everyone!**


	5. Monster Hunter (This is already a story)

**Alright everyone! Here we have it! I have a new teaser that -WILL- be joining the roster, because it might peak some interests. Anyways, I’m keeping this short, as I want this teaser to be a little longer.**

 

Standing in a tree, overlooking the great Bran Castle, a woman, wearing an all crimson red cloak, with crimson red leather armor, crossbows on her wrists, a scythe on her back, black leather boots, stakes on her thighs, and her nose and lower covered by a red cloth. She undoes some parchment and looks at a picture and says to herself “Hmmph. Dracula himself. And the year itself is 1450...Seems The God’s Hand Coven was right. Vlad the Impaler, or Dracula is a real full fledged vampire.” as she pulls out a spyglass and looks through one of the windows. There she sees and sees the Romanian Vampire bite into the neck of a young woman and actually begin draining the blood. She smirks “Alright...That is him...Time to---” as the woman comes out of her trance, to look up and sigh.

 

She says “God damnit Dracula, let me relive the memory of capturing your sorry ass.” as she looks up to see Dracula, with a claymore at his hip, adorned in black armor, having long black hair and beady red eyes. He replies, in his Romanian accent, “Oh I’m sorry...It’s not like I enjoy seeing my leader relish in the bloodshed she caused! You murdered all my men and women and food stocks! I don’t know how I quite possibly follow orders from a daft cunt such as you, Grand Huntress Alyx the Abyss Walker.”  as Alyx rolled her eyes. She said “That’s Sir Daft Cunt to you Dracy. Anyways, I’ve told you, if I’m acting like a daft cunt, you don’t have follow my orders.” as Dracula sighs. He then says “But when you act like a daft cunt, SHIT IS ACTUALLY FUN!” as from Dracula’s black is a cloud of blood energy as he calms down.

 

He cleared his throat and said “The Coven has given us a task. We got some werebeasts out in Ireland. We’re meeting Father O’Kelly and Father O’Brien in Dublin. So let’s get going. If we’re lucky, maybe we get to fight a Dremlok or even a Hellhound or quite possibly a Harlequin band! An all female one!” as Alyx groans. She replies “Alright Dracula, let’s go get to the private jet, and you damn well know that female Harlequin Bands will fuck you to death!” as he rolls his eyes. He says “You know we both can’t die. Your eternal beast blood and my vampirism have granted us Immortality---” “Yeah yeah yeah, let’s go history book.” as Alyx pushes Dracula out the door. He says “Oh come on...I’m not that big of a history book.” as Alyx continues to push him.

 

Just as they’re about to leave, they are stopped by Master Anderson, the ruler of The God’s Hand Coven, who is adorned in his pure white robe. He says in a Scottish accent, “Alyx. Dracula. Noo jist haud on! Ye two have gifts from our armory. Gang on and get it. Lang may yer lum reek!” as Anderson walks off, whistling a tune. (Please don’t judge the bad Scottish slang, I did my best.) Alyx and Dracula both look at each other and hastily dart to the armory, showing they want to see their weapons asap. At the door to the armory, they both kick down the door, causing an explosion of bats and fire as the men and women inside are blown away from the sheer power they both share.

 

Inside, Alyx and Dracula look around, to see workers scattered everywhere, except for Forgemaster Mason, who was puffing a cigar. He said, in a stubborn tone “Alright you bloody bastards. Here you are. Two custom made hand cannons. For you Grand Huntress, I present Hyde.” as Mason opens a case, revealing a jet black pistol, resembling a Desert Eagle, with a ten inch barrel. Alyx picks it up with ease, as she pulls the magazine out and looks at the bullets. Mason says “Those are specialized .500 caliber rounds. Hollow point with purified beast blood infused titanium bullets. The recoil is ludicrous and only a skilled hand can use it.” as Alyx loads the gun, cocks it, and fires all ten rounds into the wall, all while one handed, and with perfect accuracy. Alyx smiles widely, putting it on the back of her waist.

 

Mason looked towards Dracula and said “As for you, Dracula. I present to you, Jekyll.” as he opens up another case, revealing an all silver pistol of identical design to Hyde, except sporting an eight inch barrel. Dracula picks up the gun and checks the magazine, seeing only six in the magazine. Mason said “Jekyll fires a .454 Anti-Everything round. Hand designed by myself. The bullets are infused with beast blood, causing mass insanity and eventual blood explosions, rendering the blood volatile and corrosive. One well placed shot and you can execute hordes.” as Dracula fired six rounds to Alyx’s spot, as it felt perfect in her hand. He put Jekyll to his left hip as Alyx and him thanked Mason and went off to go and perform their mission. Mason sighed, looking at the tattered remain of what used to be a wall.

 

**And here we have it everyone! We have a brand new teaser in the making! This is essentially a monster hunter like world, with all sorts of beasts such as vampires and werewolves, to even unique and new ones! I hope you all enjoyed the teaser!**


	6. Team Fortress 2 Idea.

**Alright everyone! I have a new teaser up for you all! And this teaser is for a video game that introduced me into my life as a gamer. An old game to today’s standards. It’s not going to be in the same setting, but it will be in the same universe. Anyways. The video game story we have right now...Is Team Fortress 2. This game will always hold a spot deep in my heart. The silliness, the goofiness, everything. Anyways, enough banter, let’s get on with the teaser. :)**

 

“It’s been oh...50 odd years since Redmond and Blutarch Mann had started their mercenary band to own the lands left by Zepheniah Mann, their father. All three of the Mann brothers, have sadly perished, their life preserving machines finally failed, and their bodies too old to survive. B.L.U and R.E.D are simply back to Mann. Co. As for the mercenaries...The just vanished. Without a trace, nothing. Some say they all went back to their hometowns, returned to their normal life. No one looked for them, or even knew why. But what has happened. Well...Olivia Mann, the infamous daughter of Gray Mann, had finally grown to power. She has enough wealth and power that even Saxton Hale, still in the peak years of his life, cannot win the fight to get Mann. Co back.”

 

“Me? Heh...I’m an enigma in the world. Just like my predecessors before me. We are Pyro. We remain a mystery to the world. We keep our identity unknown to friends and family. Our special family, the other pyros, know who every Pyro is. We know the identity of each other, but to others, we are nothing but mere creatures, soulless husks beneath this mask. Oh well, I gotta get back to work. This is Alyx O’Malley (Fake last name, don’t get ideas people), signing off.” as Alyx pulls her fire-retardant mask over her head, hiding her red locks and red eyes.  She looks through the eyes of her mask and hums her favorite tune,(Skillet-Back From The Dead), and leapt from the rafters and back onto the battlefield in the old Mann Co. factory within Ohio, which serves as the Pyro Home Base. 

 

Seeing a few scouts running, she grabs one of her thermite grenades off her vest and lobs it at the scouts, and watches the scouts melt away from the explosion. She sees a few Demomen lobbing grenades, as she pulls out her Dragon’s Fury and airblasts them all back. Seeing the explosion at the doorway, causing them to retreat. Twitching her head, she goes to her compression tank and releases some pressure, knocking a spy down. She quickly reseals the tank, and grabs her custom weapon, a scythe, and drags it against the ground. She stomps hard on both of the spy’s legs, shattering them and hearing the frenchman cry out in pain. She put the scythe right between the Spy’s eyes and slammed it down hard, killing the spy on the spot. Seeing it was quiet for now, she walks over to the Flag of the Pyro, being a white flag with the Balloonicorn on it. She puts it next to her compression tank and takes a deep breath.

 

After a second, she screams loudly “HUDDA HUDDA HUUH!” and listens for the echo to go through the factory. She closes her eyes and feels the trembling of all the Pyros that are together. In seconds, all 666,666 pyros stand together, armed to the teeth and prepared. Alyx rips her mask off and yells loudly “WE WILL NOT GO QUIETLY INTO THE BURNING DAWN! WE WILL STAND A FIGHT! THIS IS OUR HOME. OUR LIVES. OUR LINEAGE. JOIN ME BROTHERS AND SISTERS. JOIN ME AND PUSH THE ENEMY BACK. DEFEND OUR HOME AT ALL COSTS! LET US RAIN HELL ON THEM ALL!” as Alyx puts her mask back on and leads the charge. The entire base, holding fire axes, flare guns, flame throwers, everything, charges with Alyx, as the forces on the outside of their home see the horde of red, blue, black, white, yellow, all kinds of colored pyros, charging at them.

 

**And here we have it everyone! This is just my teaser for my idea of a TF2 story. As you can see, it’s sort of, a free for all. Not apocalyptic per se, but the Mercenaries all have their own collective band of people who respect their power and their ideas. As you can tell, the Pyros are fanatical. Some have no sanity, others, like Alyx, have sanity, so here you go. The Agenda will continue from here on out now. :)**


	7. Fur and Magic (This is already a story)

“You know, the Earth wasn’t always like this.” an unknown feminine voice says, “Five thousand years ago, was the first piece of human text we found, and it was a history book showing the years 1900-2005 Before Winter, or BW. We’re now 5000 years AW, or After Winter. Some scouts had found what humans called, a nuclear bomb shell, like ones dropped on the city in a place called Japan. Our kind found these shells all over our home, our world, this blessed earth. Only the Earthwardens, or ones who commune with the soil, can tell us the truth, as they know it by heart. And from the wise words of Mother Gaia, the Earthwardens have told everyone the truth. The Humans, during the years of 2018-2020 BW had a large scale war and wiped themselves from the planet. And after that, AW began. Over the course of 5000 years, Mother Gaia, the heart and soul of this world, had begun to regrow and be reborn.”

 

The same voice laughs, as she looks over the water reflection. In the reflection, is an anthropomorphic female wolf, with purple eyes, black fur, and purple streaks in her fur. The figure collects some water and says “Well, there is more. During the rebirth, our kind, these bipedal animals, didn’t appear until 2500 years ago. We live in a sort of peace, predators and prey know they are part of a food chain, but do not act upon it. Even more so, since the rebirth, Mother Gaia had blessed us with magic, real magic. There are geomancers, pyromancers, hydromancers, aeromancers, everything. There is even scholars dedicated to finding new arts of magic!” as a horn is heard.

 

She smiles and continues, “Well my young students, that is all we have for today’s history lesson. I must send you home.” as she looks to the students, seeing young male and female deer anthros, canine anthros, fox anthros, avian anthros, and even some dragon anthros, granted they’re an oddity. The class gets up and some say “Goodbye Nyx Shadowfur!”, “See you soon Miss Nyx!” and similar titles. Nyx waves them all goodbye, as she loads up the jugs of water and begins walking west, back home. During her trek, she notices a good friend of hers, a white tiger, holding the corpse of a large deer, as they both saw each other and began walking to each other.

 

**And here we have it folks! I had this idea for a teaser last night! The entire idea behind it was that it’s furry + magic + survival. In this world, there is a lot going on, but there’s going to be plenty of story/sex involved. But that’s if this becomes a full fledged story! I will let you all read it and enjoy it! I will attempt to get the RWBY story soon.**


	8. Multiverse (Revamped)

**Alright everyone...i have a short teaser for you all right now, that has the chance to be a story, a simple one albeit, but a good one. It’ll get repetitive possibly quick, but here we go. It might function as a one shot, but even more so, the previous teaser will be coming into reality SOON, but how soon is up for debate. Anyways, enough chit chat, time to get on with this teaser!**

 

After some sort of cosmic anomaly in the fabric of reality, worlds have collided in an unusual way. From the real world of Earth, Alyx had woken up in a room, groaning loudly, as it looked like a hotel room, with mini-fridge, bed, 70 inch plasma screen TV, and all the snacks she could ever imagine. Alyx got up, seeing she was just in her red fuzzy pajama bottoms, with oversized red shirt. Hearing commotion, she slowly goes to the door and opens it, seeing she’s in a weird hotel of sorts. What was weird enough was the fact that she saw...Every version of herself from all of the stories she had wrote and posted on archiveofourown.org and was shocked. She looked over the railing and saw The Pandemic Chronicle Alyx, Love in Kalos Alyx, SPARTAN Alyx, Guardian Alyx, Alyxin Hellfury, Endeavors of the Sea Alyx, Lord Umbra, Nyx Duskwind, A Utopia of False Hope Alyx, Ember from Blazing Ties, Star-Crossed Lovers Alyx, Alyxondra Asheton, and that’s it. She didn’t see Fallout Alyx, or Heroes of the Armor Alyx, but felt something on her head.

 

Alyx put her hands up there and felt two wolf ears, as well as undoing her shirt to see the tattoos on her back, as she smirked. She said “So...I’m a bar...With all my story’s antagonists...And I’m two of the stories version of me...What’s next.” as the door to her right opens. Out comes the black fur anthropomorphic wolf, who is naked, with a nice big futa sheath to see. Alyx looked at her Fursona and watched Nyx walk right down into the bar, where everyone greeted her warmly. Alyx just stepped back into her room, as she looked in a mirror. She saw herself, but she also saw a glowing crown on her, showing she is the creator of all these universes. She gulps and decides to face the music. Slowly stepping out of her room, she heads to the stairs and heads down, as all eyes are on her. 

 

Once she reaches the bottom, all of the different versions of herself cheer for her, as they are glad that her words had gave them so much life and prosperity, and character. Alyx watched as all of them walked up to her and began chatting with her. She actually chatted back with them, as she seemed to be in a very happy place with all of her different antagonists. Quickly after though, her crown turned into a stereotypical director’s hat, as she looked down at her hands, having a script. She flipped through it and said “WHAT THE FUCK...ALL MY ANTAGONISTS ARE IN ONE DIMENSION AND I HAVE TO SHOOT PORNOS WITH ALL OF THEM FOR EVERY INFINITE UNIVERSE TO SEE?!?”

 

Nyx from her RWBY Universe shakes her head. She says “No Alyx. It’s not like that. You see. All of your OCs. From each Universe you made, even the ones where it is reality fiction, have been brought together. And read the fine print. Also, hot damn my creator is a sexy piece of ass.” as Alyx reads the fine print. Alyx goes wide eyed and says loudly “OHHHHHHHHHH. Also, thank you Faunus Nyx. So...You’re telling me...It’s not a porno for all of us...Instead, all the female fighters from every known aspect of video games, cartoons, tv, whatever...Is pulled in for a Fighting Tournament...Where the loser of each round has to do porno shoot for the winner...For their universe to enjoy. And...You’re all my team...Including me.” as everyone nods. Alyx takes a deep breath and reads the victory, as she goes wide eyed, “The winning universe gets to have all the other universes being submissive pets...Oh fuck the hell yes. Everyone, we’re winning this thing. Wait...DAMNIT. We only get the other universes for a year, then everything returns to normal. Fuck it that’s fine.” as Alyx smiles and hears all of her OCs cheer loudly.


	9. Rewrite in Progress

Rewrite in Progress.


	10. Steampunk

**Alright everyone! I have a new teaser for you! As for why I am writing teasers...I kinda hit a writer’s blunk in the upcoming Cyberpunk Chapter, so I needed something to help get past it, so writing teasers is where it’s at! I’m gonna dabble in the other -punk I am unfamiliar with. We’re going Steampunk, but with my own twist. We’re going to dive deep into my own version. I don’t expect it to be too impressive, but I am going to try my damn hardest! Let’s get on with it!**

 

Being present within the mid-19th century, both America and the United Kingdom are flourishing in the art of steam power, reaching their peak highlights of mechanical innovation. Within both continents, the UK has focused more on transportation and bodily enhancements, while America has focused on weapons and warfare. Both continents are within treaties and trade regulations, to maintain an order of peace and prosperity. Sitting within The Cogpoint Museum for Mechanical Oddities, funded by the lead dwarf Steamsmith Reynard Viktor Weller, is busy giving a tour to a bunch of youngsters and their parents. Reynard himself has his brown overcoat with black pants, white shirt, and his all mechanical left arm, blessed with Dwarven magic to make it function like a normal one.

 

He said “Well lads and lassies...Here we are, this is the end of the tour...But not without showing the real endin’!” as he walks over to a beautiful red curtain. He continued on, “Ladies and gentlemen...Dwarves and Gnomes...I present to ya’...The one and only. Clockwork Patient Zero...Alyxandra Claire Wolfstein. The only human infected.” as he pulls a rope, and reveals her. On the other side of the glass, was a naked woman with long fiery red hair...But...Not one visible inch of flesh was shown. Her entire body was covered with sheet metal, cogs, gears, bolts, nuts, everything that was present in modern Steampunk technology. What was concerning to everyone was the fact that the metal present on Alyxandra was moving..

 

Reynard said “As foretold in yer history books, the Clockwork plague infects any living entity. It turns them into a machine, with no hopes of saving them. There was no reports of any Clockwork disease until some Steam Miners found her near a large underground spring. Her gears are unlike any we have seen. Normally, the Clockwork plague infects by touch, spit, whateva’, but Alyxandra here...She physically cannot spread Clockwork. That is why she was willin’ to be shown to all ya’ interested youngins!” as Alyxandra put her metallic hand to the glass and dragged her fingers down.

 

All the youngsters jumped in fear, as their parents held them. Reynard said “Don’t be scared! This glass can survive repeated rounds from the Duke Hellstorm rotary cannon, she cannot break it.” as all the children looked up towards Alyxandra, who was fully rotating her head in a circle, making the kids scream. The only one laughing was the janitor from America Jimothy-Franklin, who was literally missing half his head, which was replaced with a machine. Reynard continued to end the tour, as he closed the curtains, letting Alyxandra sulk back into her prison.

 

She looked around, despite having her primary eye (Right), entirely mechanical. She knew there was a bulb that housed small tubes and with her body naturally producing steam and therefore power, her eye was lit up, letting her see perfectly. She said to herself “Lies...Everything Reynard says is a lie...I was not found...I was captured...I can spread Clockwork, I choose not to. I am just animal...A bloody animal…”  as she pulls all of her mechanical and machine self back, turning her hair into a Steampunk amalgamation, as her very pale white skin and green eyes were shown again.

 

She simply climbed into her little bed, and hid her real self, void of her hair, beneath the covers and sleeps. It’s all she does after all, she sleeps until there is tapping on her glass for another tour...The food she eats...It isn’t even food. She is fed from a large coil that electrifies her entire cage. Despite being a monster of machine...She is still human, and still has her human needs. She smells the food, she smells biscuits, she smells coffee, she smells everything. She wants to live and breath as a human, as she cries oil down her cheeks and just curls up into a ball. What little did she know...Was that there was a Freedom Patriot group hidden within the previous touring group, and planning to relay information to free Alyxandra.


	11. Curseborn Story (Reference Story)

**Alright everyone. In the small down time I have between working on a paper for college, I am able to give you all a teaser to enjoy. A good friend of mine recommended to me BATIM, or Bendy and the Ink Machine, and thought I could make my own story that is similar to the video game, but entirely different. Anyways, you have already seen the name before, but for once...I (Alyx) am not the focal point. We’ll be taking the eyes from someone else! Anyways, let’s get on with the teaser at hand! Don’t worry about my agenda, I’m just on an hiatus.**

 

Being a Freelance Reporter for anyone who will hire her, Jaqlynn Smith (Not the real last name, just a fake one), being a black woman, with long smooth black hair, brown eyes, a firm athletic built body, in some pants and a black jacket with white undershirt, looking like she just came from an interview, has arrived at her location. She says to herself, holding a camera and notepad, “Renegade Studios...A former video game studio, fully equipped to work with nothing but hand drawing and painting and the sort...Made a couple really good games, but mysteriously just went under...All the workers who were there never made it home...They went out of business nine years ago...Let’s go explore the mystery behind this.” as she goes up to the front door, with the key she has from the city.

 

Opening the abandoned game studio, she steps inside and sees that the lights are on...Even after nine years...Being a little concerning, she keeps her camera up, as she looks around...Only to have the door slam shut and lock behind her. Looking at the door, she gulps, “Well fuck me...This is gonna be a problem…” as she turns back around, seeing an all living being made entirely of crimson red something, with beady black eyes, and black mixed into its body. Jaqlynn froze in fear, seeing the creature, as it resembled a woman, and drooling the liquid onto the ground. Jaqlynn quickly snapped hundreds of pictures, as the flash from her camera made the creature writhe in pain and scurry off, leaving a trail of the substance in a long streak. Jaqlynn breathed rapidly, as she took pictures of the trail and felt it.

 

She said, as she rubbed the material between her fingers. She says “It feels like paint and ink...This...This has to be a joke...I just saw a monster that looked like a chick...This building is 9 years old...Maybe it’s a gas leak...Yeah a gas leak.” as she flicked the substance off her fingers and kept walking. She grabbed her phone and quickly went to make a call, only to see that she couldn’t get service...She couldn’t even dial 911. She said “Fuck me...I can’t even call 911...Ok, something is really up here…” as she puts her phone out, and grabs her pocket knife and flicks it out, being prepared now. Holding her camera, as she knew it was able to scare off that beast, whatever it was, and kept herself cautious. She walked through the halls, wondering just how big this studio was, as she heard a door slowly creak open. 

 

She looked towards the door as she heard a voice, say “Meatbag...H-Hurry...C-Crimson will return soon...It’s not safe.” as Jaqlynn didn’t want to wait to find out and ran into the room. The door shut quickly, as Jaqlynn heard the thumping of heavy feet, and saw liquid oozing into the room, as the thumping left. Turning her flashlight over to whoever was in the room, she sees a woman...Made entirely out of paper, looking entirely drawn, but also physical, like papier mache. The woman said “A-Are you the one? H-Here to break us from this neverending curse?” as Jaqlynn had no clue how to respond.


	12. Borderlands Idea

**Alrighty everyone! I have some more teasers for all of you! And guess what...I’m hitting you all with a triple threat in the mean time between the Halo story. I do hope you all will enjoy this triple threat post! I’m personally excited for all of them, as two are games I have had loads of fun with, and the last...Well...It’s gonna be a funky-esque one, but I am excited nonetheless! Anyways, I’ll shut my trap up and we’ll dive right into this lovely triple threat! I am saving the funky one for last!**

 

Sitting around on a broken down car, listening to the radio, a feminine hand reaches over and adjusts the dial… “HELLO PANDORA FANS! I HOPE YOU HAVE SOME AWESOME PLANS! BETTER HOLD ON TIGHT! WE GOT SOME ASS KICKIN’, MIDGET PUNTIN’, BONAFIDE BADASS MUSIC COMIN!” as a really high pace, high beat song playing and the woman smiled. She had a tight cloth around her breasts, hiding them entirely, a very firm body, riddled with scars, bright orange pants, and holding a buzzsaw axe. She took her white Psycho mask off and put it on the side of her head. Her golden orange right eye and fiery red left eye were completely revealed as she let loose a sinister grin, seeing the five psychos in front of her. 

 

Rolling her shoulders and cracking her knuckles, the female Psycho grins, as she jumps off her car, and goes to work. The closest Psycho was met with her buzzsaw axe going right into the neck of the Psycho, spraying blood everywhere, all over herself, her weapon, the ground, etc. She quickly kicked the corpse off and grabbed the molotov and chucked it right at the other two...Being a Burning Psycho and having been genetically fucked to the point of true fire immunity, earning her name as Red Scourge. Seeing the other two Psychos burn and writhe, one of the burning ones latches onto her, and sets her ablaze. She grins, as her eyes start glowing red and she grabs the Psycho by his neck and promptly squeezes down hard...With the flames looking like a fiery demon skull on her head. The Psycho gasps for air, clawing at the burning face only to hurt himself even more, as a loud CRACK is heard.

 

The remaining two Psychos, one holding a pipe, and the other a 2x4, watched as their allies just dropped dead, and the Red Scourge was standing proud as day, like nothing happened at all. She watched the two Psychos start to run off...Only to get two arrows pierced right into their skulls and also drop dead, as she smirked. She looked to a scrap pile and out came another woman, this one holding a bow with a large quiver, and what looks to be a large knife on her sheath. The new woman said “Some damn good killin’ there Alyx. Glad to know my lovely red Psycho is just as dangerous and just as beautiful...Ah who am I kiddin’, you’re fuckin’ sexy.” as the fire fades. 

 

All Alyx does is smile, as she clears her throat, “Right back at you babe, good shootin’ with that bow of yours, took them right out. Let’s go get a drink at a bar and maybe get freaky in the bed Krystal. I could use one.” as the two smile and go to Krystals’ ride. Krystal pulls her hood down, revealing a woman with dark royal blue hair and royal blue eyes, with fair skin too, and walk off, with their hands on each of their firm rears and walk to the hidden little cave outlet where the buggy was. Krystal got into the driver seat and Alyx got into the gunner seat and they drove off.


	13. Apex Story

**Alright everyone! Here comes the next teaser! Now, I know a lot of people might not like the genre of game this is basing off of, or the game itself, but I personally like it, all the characters, the little tidbits of lore, etc. So let’s get on with it, we’re gonna be drifting into the world of Titanfall/Apex Legends, since Apex Legends did go ahead and take place 10 years (If I recall right) after the events of Titanfall 2. So let’s shut up and get down with this teaser!**

 

In her workshop, where all the Legends themselves come around for repairs, upgrades, testing, all that sort, a woman with red hair, long red hair too, in black overalls, large red gloves, and a red shirt, covered in oil and grime, is working with a very large man with darkish skin. The woman said “Alright Gibraltar, after your last match, with Bangalore getting that really good shot at your arm shield generator, and pretty much breaking it, it’s all good now. I even went the extra mile to bolster the defense against blunt damage.” as Gibraltar held up his shield. He said in his loud, jovial tone “This looks good! Thank you Alyx! Next round of drinks when we hang out is on me!” and Alyx smiled.

 

She said “I’ll hold you to that Gibraltar!” and looks to the door, as Gibraltar gets up and leaves, “NEXT!” as Bangalore walks in...With a broken smoke canister. She sighs and says “Let me guess Bangalore...It’s dented or cracked or won’t release smoke after banging it off Gibraltar’s arm shield?” and Bangalore nods. She points to the tray, “Put it there, I’ll get it fixed before your next match.” as Bangalore puts it there and walks off. The tray moves over to Alyx, as she kicks it into a furnace and pulls out the back up one she always carries and then sends it back out to Bangalore.

 

Sighing to herself, as she is watching one of the screens where she is witnessing the firefight, as a Legend match is going on. She’s watching Wraith and Lifeline kicking ass, as per usual, and she just goes around to collect any and all scrap that has been left over. She looks outside her door, and sees no one is around and puts her infamous “Out for lunch or break or whatever, be back in an hour” and locked her little workshop. She goes ahead and leaves her little base that everyone lives in, and heads to her big workshop that’s just a mile outside the base. She nods her head to the guards as she walks over to her workshop, getting there pretty quick too.

 

Scanning her card, she walks inside and looks at her “Titan” that she has hand crafted slowly. She said “Rise and shine K.8.I (Katie). We’re about ready to get you up and running.” as the Titan...Being just a mixed bag of parts, looking like a walking scrap heap, that is pretty bulky and small, whirrs to life. K.8.I says “Right Leg servo at 0% functionality. Left leg servo at 41.74% functionality. Shield core not operational. Welcome Pilot Alyx.” as Alyx smiles. Alyx simply puts her welding mask on and begins repairing the right and left leg servos, being the only things she had to do, as everything else is 100% working. She said “Soon K.8.I, we can fight in a legend match. And we’re illegally joining.” as Alyx smiles widely.


	14. Precursor to Multiverse

**And here we are again everyone! This is the last post of my triple threat enjoyment for you all! Now, I do have to at least provide some background for this as it will make sense in the long short run. So, from my other teaser, the Multiverse, view this one as the precursor to the Multiverse. Or in simpler terms...This teaser paved the way for the Multiverse teaser. Alright, that’s all I’m saying, no more, no less. Time to get on with the teaser at hand! All names are completely and utterly fake void of a few**

 

Sitting in the after school lab that she runs, a 16 year old junior, wearing baggy pants, a pop culture t-shirt, with some black shoes waves goodbye. She says “I’ll see you tomorrow at class Mr. Vyll!” as she smiles at the middle aged man, in his mid 50s, with dark sleep deprived rings under his glasses covered eyes, wearing a lab coat and white shirt, who waves goodbye and trusts Alyx, the only junior present, with closing up shop. With both herself, and Mr. Vyll being so in love with the multiverse theory and the two of them working on a project that theoretically might open a viewing pane to other universes, Alyx begins working. She works on the device, seeing the large computer-like object on the table.

 

She grabs a wrench and begins tightening some loose bolts and then resupplies the power to the generator Mr. Vyll supplies. She even hooks up the wifi that Mr. Vyll uses for the computer. Once everything is all hooked up and good to go, she presses the power button...Only for nothing to happen at all. She checks everyone once more, seeing that everything is hooked up, no loose cables, no nothing. She checks that the monitor is turned on, which it is, and turns everything off with the kill switch they installed. She goes under and begins fiddling with some wires and stumbles across a small crystal that falls on her face. She winces and looks for it, unaware that there was a figure...Adorned in a translucent gray that didn’t show the figure beneath, while also wearing a black mask that hid their entire face.

 

Getting frustrated, she crawls back, holding the crystal and sighs, holding a wrench too. She says “Well...In the wise words of Mr. Vyll...If it doesn’t work, throw a wrench at it.” and promptly does so. She hits a random spot, as everything whirrs back to life, as even the monitor lights up. “Oh fuck...Oh fuck...Oh fuck.” and turns to run...Only to be engulfed by a bright blinding light. Covering her eyes as she doesn’t know what to do...Everything goes quiet, the machine still working and humming softly, but Alyx...Alyx is completely and utterly gone.

 

Once Alyx opens her eyes once more, she falls face first into a trash bin. She groans loudly and gets up, seeing where she is, as it is night time, and can’t see much, nor be seen by others. As she looks around, she hears a voice, “Come on Kristie! Let’s dip through the alley! We’ll get to the arcade faster!” and ducks under. She is grateful for the hole and peaks through it...As she happens to see an anthropomorphic red fur wolf walking with a lynx following her. Both have a really short skirt, leggings, the sort, and the lynx has some really toned and thick thighs, as Alyx accidentally bumps against the metal. The wolf stops and says “The hell was that Kristie…”


	15. Tentacle Teaser

Sitting in one of the many strongholds that exist in the modern era, a woman with long red hair, is sitting in front of a trash can fire, with ten young scratchy kids all sitting before her. She says in a happy, confident tone, “So...You all want to know why we live like this eh? Well, I’ll tell you. Just lend me your ears. It all started about...Six years ago. A mad scientist by the name of Boris Piermonte, working out in the DC area on the east coast, now labeled Ground Zero, a bonafide mad genius, and otaku, or anime lover,  and was obsessed with tentacle hentai. He loved the idea of tentacles so much that he went insane, trying to make them a reality. Crossing DNA from humans, octopodes, squids, anything with a tentacle or tentacle appendages really, and just worked like there was no tomorrow or breaks or anything. After nine months of working himself to the bone...He made tentacles. It was a core of tentacles...That killed the very creator and began rapidly breeding.” and she gestured to the walls that keep humankind safe.

 

The woman continued on “If not for the military making these electrified compound to keep the tentacles out...Humanity would’ve been absorbed by the sea of tentacles that is out there. Tentacles run rampant, they’ve taken over buildings, forests, rivers, lakes, ponds, everything...Nothing of humanity is even left, since the world is just all one tentacled mess. Granted...That’s why we have us, a Runner, alongside a Brute, to run through the tentacle mess and try to give other places supplies, information, everything, to just try and survive this wasteland.” as a loud horn gets blown in the distance. The woman sighs and says “Well, guess they need me, Runner Alyx. Good luck kids, and do be careful. If you want to be a Runner, you have to learn that you will need to be fast. Or you’ll face being taken by a tentacle and forced to be a breeder for the end of days.” as the kids shiver in fear from hearing that.

 

Alyx hastily runs over to the gate, where there was ten runners, all in their skin tight outfit for aerodynamics, and then their respective Brutes, who have heavy impenetrable armor. Alyx walks up to Brandon, who is holding a flamethrower and says “Ready Brandon? Hope you like me better than your old runner.” as Brandon just nods beneath his cast iron helmet, as the other Runners and Brutes stand at the gate. The gate opens up, as the tentacle riddled landscape, the land that was once green and brown and full of plant life...Is now black soil, dead grass, and tentacles, of massive size and small size, all just wiggling, burrowing, slithering, etc through the ground, waiting for their next victim. The flare gets shot as all the Runners begin their sprints, and the Brutes lug behind, firing their respective weapons to ensure there’s a clear path for the Runners, and nothing trails behind them either.


End file.
